This application is for partial support of the 6th and 7th Neurotrophic Factors Gordon Research Conference to be held at Salve Regina College, June 8-13, 2003 and in June, 2005. This international conference, which has been held every two years since 1993, will provide an overview of the most exciting recent developments in the biology of neurotrophic factors. Both basic molecular and structural advances together with in vivo actions of neurotrophic factors will be discussed. Emphasis will be placed on the emerging roles of neurotrophic factors in regulating the function of adult neurons, and in promoting recovery in the injured nervous system. Eight sessions are planned and will cover; (1) Stem cell regulation by neurotrophic factors; (2) Neurotrophic factor signaling and transport; (3) Neurotrophic factors and ion channels; (4) Regulation of dendritic and axonal growth; (5) Modulation of synaptic transmission by neurotrophic factors; (6) Neurotrophic actions upon connections and pathfinding; (7) Regulation of glial biology by neurotrophic factors; (8) Neurotrophic factions in models of central nervous system diseases. This conference will be a major vehicle for the integration of new knowledge in the field of diverse biological processes regulated by neurotophic factors. It should be noted that this is the only national meeting at which the most recent and exciting work on neurotrophic factors is presented biannually. This conference has an excellent past record in including women, minorities, young investigators and foreign scientists as session leaders, speakers and participants, and these goals are reflected in the preliminary program for 2003. It is the serious intentions of the Co-chairs of the Gordon Conference ( B.Hempstead and Y.-A. Barde) to profile new and young investigators as speakers in this Conference and for them to have a leadership role at this meeting.